


Tramwaj

by StareSmieci



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Self-Insert OC, jak się uderzy mocno w głowę, takie rzeczy można zobaczyć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bieganie za tramwajami czasami wychodzi na dobre, a czasami nie. Trzeba tylko pamiętać, żeby być ostrożnym i nie zrobić sobie zbytniej krzywdy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tramwaj

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera! Nie dam się! Zdążę! Zdążę! To ostatni dzienny dzisiaj! Nie będę szła kilka przystanków dalej, żeby czekać na nocny, który zawiezie mnie nie-wiadomo-gdzie! - Nadine biegła na tramwaj wściekle mamrocząc pod nosem - Shit, fuck! - krzyknęła, gdy się potknęła, ułamek sekundy później lądując na ziemi. Nie podnosząc się jeszcze, uderzyła pięścią o chodnik, warcząc - I nie zdążyłam.  
\- Nee, nee, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszała zatroskany męski głos. Głos, który wyraźnie jej się z kimś kojarzył, ale nie miała pojęcia, kim.  
\- Yumacchi, co znalazłeś? - tym razem do jej uszu dotarł głos żeński. Również znajomy. Zdziwiona Nadine w końcu się podniosła, a gdy rozejrzała dookoła siebie, szeroko otworzyła oczy i usta. Była w jeszcze większym szoku, gdy zobaczyła stojącą obok niej dwójkę.  
\- What the...? To nie jest moje miasto, prawda? - zadała głupie pytanie.  
\- Nee, Karisawa-san, ona chyba uderzyła się w głowę. - Yumasaki, wciąż zmartwionym tonem, zwrócił się do Eriki - O, Tajemnicza Nieznajoma! Przecież to Ikebukuro...  
\- Nie, no jasne... 'bukuro... Z Durarary. - Nadine zaczęła po cichu mówić sama do siebie, rozglądając się dookoła - Przede mną stoi Walker i Erika, a zaraz jeszcze poleci kilka znaków drogowych i usłyszę...  
\- I-ZA-YAAA~ - jak na zawołanie w oddali odezwał się wściekły krzyk.  
\- Kya~ Oni znowu to robią. - Erika uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie.  
\- Shizuo... Izaya... Ja to muszę zobaczyć! - Nadine przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek innym, tylko rzuciła się w kierunku, z którego słychać było Shizuo. Warknęła wściekle, gdy poczuła, jak ktoś łapie ją za rękaw.  
\- Nie, żeby coś, ale nie radzę. To niebezpieczne. - nagle Erika spoważniała, a Yumasaki przytaknął energicznie.  
\- Mam przepuścić taką okazję? - Nadine wybuchła - Shizuo i Izaya... Teraz pewnie w jakiejś alejce! Kto wie, co oni tam robią! Sami! Po ciemku! - towarzyszącej jej dwójce niewiele czasu zajęło zrozumienie, o czym dziewczyna mówi. Erika rozpromieniła się, a Yumasaki pokręcił tylko głową. On już nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
\- To ja was może dziewczyny zostawię... - powiedział i szybko się oddalił, na co one nawet nie zwróciły uwagi.  
\- Hoo... Też tak sądzisz? - Erika powiedziała przyciszonym głosem, obejmując Nadine ramieniem i przysuwając się do niej.  
\- Oczywiście. - Nadine zrobiła to samo - Nienawiść? Ależ skąd... To tylko rozładowanie napięć i frustracji seksualnych.  
\- No nareszcie ktoś, kto uważa tak samo, jak ja! - Erika odsunęła się z szerokim uśmiechem. Rozłożyła ręce na boki i zakręciła się dookoła kilka razy - No to, co? Idziemy sprawdzić, eee...? - nagle się zmieszała.  
\- Nadine, jestem Nadine. I oczywiście, że pójdziemy sprawdzić. A jeśli jeszcze tego nie robią, to im pomożemy. - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się drapieżnie.  
\- Ruszajmy, Na-tan.  
Dziewczyny nie miały problemu ze znalezieniem mężczyzn. Wystarczyło podążać tropem destrukcji, a Shizuo było słychać z daleka. Chociaż nagle, gdy otoczenie stało się mniej uczęszczane, ślady stawały się coraz mniej wyraźne, aż nagle zniknęły całkowicie.  
\- Teraz po cichu... - zaczęła Nadine.  
\- ...i powoli. - skończyła Erika.  
Zatrzymały się za rogiem, zza którego słychać było przyciszone głosy i przyspieszone oddechy. W tym samym momencie wyjrzały i głośno nabrały powietrza, nawzajem zasłaniając sobie usta.  
Izaya, z rozczochranymi włosami i bez swojej kurtki z futerkiem, był przyparty do ściany przez Shizuo, który z kolei miał na twarzy kilka lekko krwawiących rozcięć.  
\- Shizu-chan... I co teraz? Złapałeś mnie~ - Izaya rzucił prowokującym tonem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
\- Jak to "co"? To, co zawsze. - Shizuo uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i pochylił, tak, że stykali się nosami.  
\- Za mało ci po wczoraj? - Izaya zrobił cierpiętniczą minę, ale w jego oczach widać było, że to tylko gra, że chce jeszcze bardziej sprowokować blondyna.  
\- Mi mało? To ty krzyczałeś: Shizu-chan, szybciej, szybciej, mocniej, jeszcze. - to dziewczyny ledwo usłyszały, gdyż Shizuo wyszeptał to Izayi wprost do ucha, muskając je ustami.  
\- No bierz go wreszcie, no... no, no, no... Shizu-chan... - Nadine powtarzała pod nosem, aż cała drżąc z podekscytowania. Nagle poczuła silny ból głowy, a wszystko zawirowało jej przed oczami.  
\- Proszę pani, proszę pani! Wszystko w porządku? - do jej świadomości, gdzieś z oddali, docierał zmartwiony głos.  
\- No weź go... Na co czekasz... - wychrypiała słabym głosem.  
\- Słucham? Halo, proszę pani! Musiała się pani mocno uderzyć... To krew!  
\- Huh? – gdy Nadine podniosła głowę, z zamiarem rozejrzenie się dookoła, poczuła, jak coś spływa jej po czole, do lewego oka. Otarła się wierzchem dłoni, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na krwistą czerwień. Usiadła na chodniku z ciężkim westchnięciem - Więc to wszystko było urojeniem... I skończyło się w TAKIM momencie. - znów ciężko westchnęła. Gdy spojrzała w kierunku przystanku, zobaczyła, że właśnie odjeżdża ostatni dzienny tramwaj.


End file.
